warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Journey to Nowhere- The Alternate New Prophecy
Blurb: You know Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, Squirrelpaw, Feathertail, and Stormfur. You know about their desperate quest for Midnight and to save the Clans. But what if Bluestar and the others had a different idea. Laugh with Ratpaw, Cry with destiny, and yell at Dawnpaw as they struggle to stay together in a journey, hopefully, to somewhere. The originals chosen by Erin Hunter got along great, but how will this end up? WARNING: MODERATE BLOOD AND MILD GORE. DEPRESSING THEMES. DARK THEMES. NOT RECOMMENDED FOR THE SENSITIVE. Notice: Sorry that it's so short. I'm just testing the idea to see if it's good. Please comment if you want me to continue with this idea. STORY ONE- ALMOST NOWHERE! Part One- The Alternate Choice Bluestar crouched beside a ragged brown tom, a black-and-white tom with his long tail flickering in the darkness, and a light brown tom, with bright blue eyes and a crooked jaw. Bluestar began to speak, silencing the starry cat's murmurs. "I have decided which cat in ThunderClan will join the destiny quest for midnight." The pool glistened, illuminating the four leader's eyes. A figure appeared in the water, a small golden tabby she-cat, known as Bluepaw, running free through the everlasting woods. Or, at least, the once everlasting. Then, the ragged tom stepped forward, introducing himself as Raggedstar. The pool shimmered into a new image, of a dusky she-cat named Ratpaw. The black-and-white chose Mudpaw, and the wise leader with the mangled face decided Dawnpaw was the most likely to be a prophecy cat. The other leaders murmured, agreed, and disagreed when each cat was chosen. Finally, the warriors started to fade, leaving the pool alone in the darkness, shimmering as it was before. Part Two- The Beginning of the End Mudpaw tasted the warm blood on his tongue as he ripped into the vole's throat. My first prey outside of my territory, ''he thought. But what he didn't realize was it would almost be his last. Bluepaw sat beside him, munching on a chaffinch with Dawnpaw, and Ratpaw was lapping some water off of a stream. "We have to leave this paradise soon," reasoned Bluepaw. "We have to find midnight." "Do we have to?" asked Ratpaw in a whiny tone. "Can't midnight find itself? Plus, it isn't exactly on my agenda to look for time. Leave that to StarClan." "That's why we're here, Ratpaw. StarClan. And I disagree. We must be special to be asked by our warrior ancestors to fulfill a destiny even they can't accomplish!" Replied Mudpaw. "Yippee, being asked to die alone with some random strangers by some dead cats. Greeeaaaat," Sighed Ratpaw. Mudpaw looked at Bluepaw for assistance to find she was long gone. "Bluepaw? Bluepaw!" She was leaving without them! Dawnpaw has noticed too and ran to catch up with him, Ratpaw eventually catching up. Bluepaw was looking at the setting sun. With a voice so quiet and gentle that only Mudpaw with his keen senses could here, she said, "Are we like rogues?" "What do you mean?" "Do we come, eat, sleep, then journey again, on our own quest to nowhere?" "StarClan isn't nowhere." "But it ''is. ''What does StarClan do besides order living cats around. I'm starting to think that not only is this destiny quest hopeless, but out whole being. We come, eat, sleep, then journey again, this time to the stars." "It doesn't matter if we change the forest or not, it just matters that you're content. And I'm only content with you." He lied his head on Bluepaw's shoulders, and fell asleep to her beating heart. Part 3- Leaving as He Came Bluepaw and Mudpaw pranced through the brush, currently having the best time in their lives when Ratpaw's voice rang out. "I smell something, and it's different from Dawnpaw. I smell-" She sniffed again, eyes wide. "Badger!" As Ratpaw's voice split the air, a huge shape knocked Bluepaw off her paws, away from Mudpaw, and away from his life- or so he thought. The badger focused its beady eyes on Bluepaw, and swung its great claw at Bluepaw's neck. "No!" He wasn't fully aware of what he was doing, but before he knew it, pain was the first emotion he had felt so clearly. He felt dirt on the right side of his face, and blood on the other. He knew it, even before Bluepaw collapsed next to Mudpaw. "Don't leave me, Mudpaw." "I'm afraid I can't do that," Mudpaw said as vision started to fade. "And you were right. We come, eat, sleep, leave, and ''love. ''And I will always love you." ''He got up, and stepped away, startled, from the bleeding form next to him. It was Mudpaw! He was seeing himself, but dead. He looked at Bluepaw, and his face dripped with sorrow. He was strong and burly now, not the half-life he was from the journey and greencough. ''In reality I am still on the journey, ''he thought. ''Looking for an answer in the stars. ''There were four cats, bound not by loyalty, honor, or blood. Tradition tied them together, but they never even knew until they lost one of them. The one lost was not a loss or a win, but something that will keep them together until the sun ceases to shine. STORY TWO- BLUE DAWN The story so far- they are on a quest from StarClan to find Midnight and see what it tells them. But, they have lost one of their own, lessening their courage but strengthening their honor. Will they succeed? Or will their journey end with a new quest- one for the stars? Part One- Thunder on the River Gosh, ''thought Dawnpaw. ''That was quick. She stared, wide-eyed, at the